Caring for Alois
by mrstrancy
Summary: When Alois is found half-dead on the streets of London, what will Ciel think of the so, so smexy blonde boy? Read to find out. CielxAlois AloisxCiel. Don't like, don't read. M for Alois' naughty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is dedicated to my friend, who is going through a rough patch at the moment. This is about a really sad Alois who is found by Ciel. I won't say what goes on during the night/s in this chapter, and just a quick note… For those of you that know and/or have read my first story Ciel's Nightmare, I'm working on a bonus chapter and so far… It's so sweet and nice and romantic and I am having an amazing time writing it. Though it'll be a letdown ¬.¬ because I has school. Grr. 3 Well, here goes! ~/).(\~ Also… this is scrapping the entire Kuroshitsuji themes and story and at the moment, Alois (lets pretend he was never Earl Trancy's favourite bed mate, and in fact, never even entered the estate) (Also known as Jim McCain) wanders the foggy streets of late 1800 London, sad and alone until one night he gets beaten up by the local criminal and Ciel happens across him. Also note that Sebastian doesn't follow his master around the streets to begin with…

It was dark. He was blinded by the mist of shadows that hung glumly across the streets of London. Gosh, where was he? The blonde boy - who went by the name Alois (so named because he somewhat resembled the missing Earl's son, Alois Trancy) - had been lost in the foggy night city, and though he was used to finding his way, he had been lost all night. He looked at the buildings to his left. One sign said "Walker Street". Now Alois knew where he was, he was in the crime area, he was in for trouble if the local crime lord found him. A glass smashed behind him and Alois flashed his head round to see what it was. Damn, it was just a cat.

Alois was on high alert, trying his hardest to keep away from the area but he was lost.

"Well look who we 'ave 'ere," Roy spat. Roy was the crime lord and he made the rules in these parts. His criminal operations knew no ends. "Look it's a lit'le stray boy. Why don't we show 'im how we do things in my parts? Boys, get 'im," Roy said, pointing a grubby finger at the blond, blue-eyed boy.

Alois turned to run, but about five people walked up to him and pushed him down onto the floor, spitting at him and kicking him. Alois grunted and took the pain but the tears flooded his eyes and blood lined his skin.

"What are you boys doing in this back alley, eh?" A female voice called about ten minutes into the beating. "Go on, scat! The lot of ya!" She yelled as she walked over, clinging to a butchers axe. "Ah, poor thing. Come on son, get up. Roy won't dare show 'is face 'round these parts if I'm around. Where you from, boy?" She asked, sighing.

"I… I'm Alois…" He said, before his eyes shut and he started to grunt at the pain. The blood was everywhere and Alois' shorts were ripped all up the sides. "Who... a-are you?"

"My name be Johanna. Oh my you're in a bad state. 'Ere, come on in for a second."

Alois slowly made his way into the lit-up house, where two young children and a large man sat in a small, once-yellow room. The heat invited Alois in, and he sat down, as per the man's instructions.

"What were you doin' out in the cold, lad?" The man asked, looking Alois up and down.

"I… I was l-lost."

"Where do you live, lad? Maybe we can get you home."

Alois was ashamed to admit, but he didn't have a home, he didn't even have a family. The only person he had ever known was the little boy Luca, whom had fell ill to the flu about three years back. The 14 year old boy looked down and mumbled "I… I don't have a home…"

Both the woman and the man looked at him awkwardly, as if he had told them something so shocking. Truth was, in London there were too many children without a home and Alois was only one, a stain on the streets of London, as many people had called him as they spat. "Oh… Well, we can give you a little to eat but you 'ave to go soon, boy. We aint exactly got room to be taking in strays."

"I understand."

The woman walked over to the blonde, looking at his leg. It was badly bruised but she placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to bolt upright and almost scream at the pain in his stomach. "Easy now, lad," she said as she touched higher, causing him to worry a little. "You should be OK. If you want to leave, of course, then you can go right now."

"I… Thank you for your hospitality. I think I'll just make my way out." With that, Alois slowly made his way out.

The streets of London had gotten darker, and he had walked for about half an hour before he collapsed on the side of the dirty road. His leg was bleeding and Alois could feel a wet patch on his scruffy shirt – it was most likely blood. He cried for about fifteen minutes before he heard footsteps coming up to him.

"Please... don't kill me... I beg you!" Alois said under his breath, trying not to cause himself any more pain.

"I won't harm you," a young boy said. He spoke proper English, he wasn't Roy, heck, he wasn't even from middle class society, he was well-spoken, and his shoes were shiny and had a metal buckle. He was a noble.

"Then… what do you need of me?" Alois said shakily, trying to sit up. Instead, the young boy in front of Alois knelt down and lifted Alois' head up to look at him.

"What happened? Do you want to come back to my manor? We can get you new clothes and a place to sleep tonight if you want it."

"That… you aren't… ah!" Alois began to cry harder at the pain in his stomach, trying to hide his face, but instead the boy turned the blonde over, looking at him.

"You're coming with me. My name is Ciel. I am Ciel Phantomhive. The least I can do is show a little kindness. What is your name?"

"My name? My… Name is Alois, sir."

"Don't call me sir. Call me Ciel," the bluenette smiled. "Sebastian. I am here."

That night went quickly. All Alois could remember was a dark-haired, red-eyed man ripping away his clothing and touching him. He could also remember the bluenette's slight smile and blush when Alois' lower clothing had been removed. Now he felt warm. He felt softness everywhere. Ciel had not thrown him back onto the streets or he had died. Either way, he felt as though he was caressed by an Angel's soft touch. He turned over, feeling a slight stinging sensation in his stomach, and then the pain subsided and he felt something wrap around him, it was warm and tight. Alois opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Ciel standing there smiling with an extra silk blanket.

"I thought you were cold," he said. Alois nodded and as Ciel began to turn away, Alois grabbed his wrist and ignored the pain in his arm.

"Why did you show me kindness?"

"Because… I… Because it was the right thing to do," he smiled as he bent over Alois head and propped the pillow up. "Anyway, if you want to wake up, it's sunny and I have found you an outfit. You… you can stay here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Ciel…" Alois coughed. Ciel looked a little pained at how Alois seemed to be in pain, and sat on the bed beside him, and placing a hand on his head. Though the boy was older (by a year), he didn't seem it.

"Are you OK, Alois?"

"I… I'm fine, thank you for asking," Alois smiled crookedly. The sun was up, and the day was young. All they needed to do was to plan what they wished to do.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~

A/N: Yup, It sucked right? Well whatever. I hope you enjoyed. If you want more (you'll get it anyway :D ) then please review. I may very well keep this T or prop it up to a K or M or something. There isn't adult stuff I doubt but if I get naughty, I'm making it M. nuff said.

3 bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This resumes after Alois woke up. So I'll write what just occurred… HINT: This is very short because I started to write this after something bad happened to me... (Family problems). But anyway, I hated writing Alois in pain, because I like writing private AloisxReader fics…. O.o But I enjoyed writing the parts where Ciel is there… You get a lot of hints about love and stuff in this chapter…

_He turned over, feeling a slight stinging sensation in his stomach, and then the pain subsided and he felt something wrap around him, it was warm and tight. Alois opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Ciel standing there smiling with an extra silk blanket._

_"I thought you were cold," he said. Alois nodded and as Ciel began to turn away, Alois grabbed his wrist and ignored the pain in his arm._

_"Why did you show me kindness?"_

_"Because… I… Because it was the right thing to do," he smiled as he bent over Alois head and propped the pillow up. "Anyway, if you want to wake up, it's sunny and I have found you an outfit. You… you can stay here for as long as you wish."_

_"Thank you, Ciel…" Alois coughed. Ciel looked a little pained at how Alois seemed to be in pain, and sat on the bed beside him, and placing a hand on his head. Though the boy was older (by a year), he didn't seem it._

_"Are you OK, Alois?"_

_"I… I'm fine, thank you for asking," Alois smiled crookedly. The sun was up, and the day was young. All they needed to do was to plan what they wished to do._

"Alois… what do you wish to do?" Ciel smiled, being polite to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed stranger who lay on the bed.

"This is your estate; I don't wish to impose…"

"Nonsense," Ciel said, placing a hand on Alois' face then quickly pulling away awkwardly. "We can go into the gardens after, my butler, Sebastian, will take care of everything," he smiled, looking away.

"Ha-ha," Alois chuckled lightly, putting a hand on Ciel's face, smiling. "Don't worry; you can put a hand on my face, Ciel! Ha-ha! Well, that sounds fun, but I need clothing…" Alois said, looking down.

Ciel put his hand atop of Alois' (whose hand was still on his face, and Ciel was blushing) and pushed his hand away, but Ciel held his hand for a few seconds before he realized that Alois was actually awake. He pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving Alois to his own devices. Pushing himself off of the bed, Alois stood up and held at his side, where it hurt to stand up straight. The light illuminated the room and Alois looked at the carved cabinets all over the room. Gosh, Alois had never seen such beautiful and expensive furnishings! After a life on the streets, Alois was amazed at what luxury some people lived in.

"AH!" Alois almost-screamed. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor, his stomach wound was bleeding and he could feel the blood soaking the bandage. "No… ugh!" Alois grunted, trying to stand back up. The door burst open and Ciel stood there, half-dressed in blue shorts and white socks – no shirt nor shoes.

"Alois! Are you OK?"

"I… don't know. Help me, Ciel… Please…" With that, Ciel ran over to Alois and pressed a hand against his smooth back and held his left hand tightly and whispered into his ear, trying to reassure him. A few seconds later, the black-clad butler entered the room, making his way smoothly to the young boy who had caused such a mess on the floor.

"My my, this will take a while to clean. Alois, are you in need of assistance?" Sebastian asked calmly, looking at the semi-dressed blond boy.

"Sebastian! Don't just stand there! Help him, Sebastian! Or are you useless?" Ciel snapped, standing back up and leaving Alois on the floor. "Make him better! I… I don't want to watch!" Ciel added, walking away. Nobody saw it, but Ciel's eyes were flooding with tears, and he was sad that Alois was in pain, and though he tried to hide it, Ciel felt something for the pale blonde boy who he had met the previous night.

After a few hours – and after breakfast had been eaten and the servants had been woken up -, Ciel one again entered the room in which Alois was sleeping. He sat on the bed, looking at the pale (though slightly red in the face) boy, who had been in agony just a few hours ago and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Alois moaned quietly, flickering his beautiful blue eyes open, looking up slowly and yawning.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you… I… I just came in to check on you. How are you? Do you feel better? I'm sorry I rushed off earlier... It's just… I…" Ciel trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm awake now, so don't worry," Alois smiled. "And I do feel a little better, I don't remember much of it though, I can remember you coming in and sitting next to me… and then you left in a hurry. So it's OK that you left. That man made my side feel better," he added.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I should have stayed and made sure that you were OK but I put myself before you… I'm really sorry."

"Stop being sorry. I don't need a noble feeling sorry for me, because… I want…" Alois trailed off. His emotions and his physical feelings were all jumbled up, and he had no idea what the hell he wanted to do. He should have said something, but he wasn't going to. After all, nobles would never feel the same way to a poor street boy who had to spend his life looking for food and was found in a back alley. Alois shut his eyes and asked Ciel to stay, who said 'yes' and lay down beside Alois, stroking his wound gently.

"We should get up. It is gone lunch and we are yet to see you out of this room."

"Damn… if we have to get up... I mean! If I have to go then I'll need some clothing," Alois replied, blushing at his statement and then blushing at the fact he was pretty much naked under the sheets (apart from a bandage around his stomach), though Ciel liked this fact.

"Well, I'll get Sebastian to bring you some clothes? You'll have a selection, of course," Ciel replied, wishing he got to see Alois getting dressed (especially knowing he was naked under the sheets).

"Okay. When can you bring me in some clothes?"

"Uhm, I'll get Sebastian in. SEBASTIAN!"

Alois saw the perfect purple coat, green waist-coat and purple short-shorts (or booty shorts) and heeled boots. He put them on over his thick bandaging and slowly made his way out into the hall, where Ciel sat waiting.

"Ha-ha, I thought you would never get out of that bed!"

"Sorry I took so long… I had to get dressed."

"I can tell that color suits you. You look pretty, it brings out the brightness in your eyes," Ciel said, looking back down when he realized he had just said Alois looked 'pretty'. Ugh, why did he have to feel like that? Why did he feel like that… towards Alois? The pretty blonde boy who was picked up off the street because he was injured.

"Thank you, Ciel! The colour blue suits you, too. I think it makes your blue-grey hair stand out against a wave of dark blue," Alois replied, making Ciel feel a little shocked, and he looked back up and walked over to Alois, putting an arm around his waist. "Ciel! What are you doing?"

"I… You may need some help getting to the garden."

"Thank you," Alois said as he placed a hand on Ciel's lower back, rubbing against a crease in his perfect suit. They both made their way to the garden, where Alois could see green grass and some trees for miles. Alois sat on the floor and Ciel laughed as he sat down too. Ciel didn't usually sit on the floor, he often sat on the chairs under the gazebo, but what the heck, he was going to sit on the floor. Ciel held his eyes shut as he thought about Alois, he wasn't nobility, he was a poor scoundrel from the streets, but damn, he was hot. His voice matched his beautiful look, it was high and sensitive.

"Ciel?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Alois smiled

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to know," Alois looked at his new blue-haired friend.

"Uhm, I'm thinking about… nothing…" Ciel answered, knowing he was thinking about Alois' perfect frame, perfect eyes, perfect hair. "Why? What are you thinking, Alois?"

"I'm thinking about… it's nothing really, I'm just having fun. Hey, Ciel? You think we can eat soon?"

"Sure, I'll have Sebastian prepare us some food."

"What can we eat? I'm starving."

"We can have some fish and chips? And some sweets for dessert."

"Fish and chips? That's my favourite!"

"That's good, then," Ciel said, looking into Alois' eyes, then slowly getting closer to Alois' perfect face. Ciel didn't notice that both he and Alois were slowly getting closer together and then their noses touched and Ciel blushed intensely and began to go back, but Alois put his hands onto Ciel's face to stop him.

"It's OK, you know…"

"What? No it isn't."

"Yes, Ciel. If you like me and I like you, then what's wrong?"

"You… you like me?"

"Ciel… Ever since I saw your perfect face… I wanted you, I wanted your perfect, pale pink lips to kiss mine. I…"

"Love you." Alois' eyes widened as he heard Ciel say the words, and he chose to press his lips to Ciel's, taking the younger boy by surprise. Ciel closed his eyes and put a hand on Alois' back, wanting him even more.

"No, we shouldn't go any further, Ciel. After all, you are a noble. And I am just a poor boy."

"No, Alois. You're beautiful, you're sweet and you're voice.. Gah! It's so hypnotizing. I want you."

"Ciel… Are you… sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything, Alois."

"Then, if you want to, then come into my room tonight and I'll show you myself, without these heavy clothes. If that is what you want?"

"I want you to show me, I want you to take me in your arms tonight, Alois."

"Fine by me," Alois replied as he lifted Ciel onto his lap, nuzzling his forehead into Ciel's neck, making Ciel lightly groan and wrap his legs around Alois' thin frame.

~Fin~

Right. Next chappie coming up! Nite ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've disabled my internet for the time being to write this, THIS is why this story is rated M. ;) Well, I'm going to stop talking, so you can get into the actual night with Aloiel… 3

The final candle was dim as Alois slowly ran a hand down Ciel's arm, then pulling Ciel closer. Ciel was so inexperienced yet he wanted this, the blonde boy in front of him was beautiful and perfect.

"Are you sure you want this, Ciel?" Alois asked, looking into Ciel's crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, Alois. I… I want this, trust me," Ciel said, running his hand down Alois' waistcoat and pulling it off. Alois shook the clothing off, and began to remove Ciel's eye patch, causing Ciel to hold his eyes shut, in fear of Alois seeing the contact seal and being scared.

"Open your eyes, Ciel."

"No, I don't want you to see them."

"Please, for me?"

"I… guess," Ciel answered as he opened his eyes slowly, staring at Alois and drew his mate closer, kissing his cheek.

"I don't care. Your eyes are beautiful."

"Alois… you don't, no, you can't think that…"

"Your eyes are… well, I want them to stare at me forever, Ciel."

"You… I… Love you, Alois," Ciel said, forcing his lips onto Alois', causing each other to lightly moan under the darkness of the room. Alois wasted no time in slowly ripping his own shirt off and unbuttoned the brilliant white shirt that Ciel had on. Ciel groaned as Alois' hand explored Ciel's pale body, removing Ciel's shorts and Ciel did the same to Alois, and removed his briefs.

"Do you like what you see so far?" Alois asked, nipping against Ciel's neck.

"Uh, Alois…" Ciel groaned as Alois slid a hand down Ciel's briefs, causing him to press his head into Alois' neck. "Alois…"

"Hmm? Do you want your underwear off, too?"

"Yes…"

"Fine by me…" Alois said as he slowly pulled Ciel's underwear off, revealing a slowly hardening length. Alois stroked Ciel's shaft teasingly, causing him to groan and push himself closer to Alois' body. "Hm, you're bigger than I thought, Ciel…"

"What… What do you mean?" Ciel asked, feeling a little confused.

"You don't know much about this, do you?"

"I… No, I don't… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry… It makes you sweet and innocent."

"I…" Ciel trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts and then he hasped as Alois grabbed his length, slowly going up and down, making Ciel arch his back and groan, getting even closer to Alois.

"I want you to lie down."

"Oh… OK?"

"Good," Alois added as Ciel lay down on his back and Alois bent over him, licking a trail from his neck to his navel, causing Ciel to wriggle slightly before he grabbed Alois' back and pushing his head lower down. Ciel may have been inexperienced but he knew what felt good. Alois licked a trail even lower, reaching his now-hard length. He pushed a hand up Ciel's body, flicking against a hard nub and causing Ciel to groan louder and arch his back even more. "Mmm…"

"Ah!" Ciel moaned as Alois took the younger boys full length straight into his mouth, deep-throating it casually and ignoring any gag reflex that got in the way. Alois seemed quite skilled, causing Ciel to moan every so often and go to the edge.

"Hm, I want you to cum while I'm inside you," Alois said, lifting his head up and getting head-level with Ciel. Ciel was disappointed he had not climaxed, but whatever. "Right, you need to suck on my fingers, OK?"

"OK," Ciel said, whilst licking at Alois' fingers, then putting them in his mouth, sucking hardly on them.

"Right, this will hurt a little, so be prepared," Alois smiled, lowering his fingers to Ciel's entrance, then inserting one digit before forcing another one in, causing Ciel to gasp and try to ignore the pain. "I'm sorry," Alois said, kissing Ciel and thrusting his tongue into Ciel's wet cavern. Alois put another digit into Ciel, causing him to try and end the kiss out of pain, but Alois just deepened the kiss, trying to make Ciel forget about the pain as he entered a fourth digit, and then a fifth.

"Alois… stop… it hurts… Please…"

"Look, my fingers are out, I'm going to fuck you now," Alois aid, laughing at his own use of improper language.

"Alois…" Ciel groaned as Alois positioned himself just infront of his entrance and slowly entered, causing Ciel to gasp and groan. Pain mixed with pleasure.

"Ah! It's too big! Please! It hurts!"

"Don't worry, it wont hurt for too much longer," Alois tried to reassure the blue-haired boy. Alois thrusted in and out, going faster and harder every time, making Ciel cry out – but not in pain, from the pleasure that Alois was causing him.

"More!"

"Greedy…"

The two boys were there for about half an hour before Ciel came and his warm seed went all over both of their chests, causing Alois to smile and he himself to cum, giving Ciel a warm sensation he had never felt before. Alois shivered and lay next to Ciel at the bottom of the bed and stroked Ciel's naked, cum-covered chest. Ciel was breathing heavily, and he tossed over to the side, hugging Alois, and wrapping a leg around him.

"I… Love you, Alois," Ciel whispered before he fell to sleep, leaving himself safe in Alois' beautiful, defined arms. Alois stroked Ciel's face and pulled one of the blankets up to them, covering Ciel and wiping away the mess.

"I love you to," Alois said, before he slid into the same place as Ciel.

FIN!

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I wont mark it as "FINISHED" as of yet, and I think I may carry it on? Well, hope you enjoyed the sex and I hope it wasn't too mild/bland for you. So leave a review! Okay thanks, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: BOOM! I'M BACK, BABY! It's been so long since I uploaded stuff, sorry! School's been hectic, not to mention I had a month-long deadline to complete a novel, gah. Anyway, this was one of my personal favourites so I thought "hey, let's carry on!" Now, please forgive me, I've had a sudden case of Skyrim fever so this little chappie won't be amazing, but I hope you can forgive me! More works coming soon I hope! And follow my Twitter KristiMassacre because you love me ;) Haha anyway, onto le smex!

_"I… Love you, Alois," Ciel whispered before he fell to sleep, leaving himself safe in Alois'_ _beautiful, defined arms. Alois stroked Ciel's face and pulled one of the blankets up to them, covering Ciel and wiping away the mess._

_"I love you to," Alois said, before he slid into the same place as Ciel._

Both of them had dreams that were similar to the other. The both dreamed about life, with them as a couple, forgetting all their problems – it would be a good life. Just Ciel, and Alois. Just those two… ah, it would be perfect, wouldn't it? But that was when Alois woke up. Alois and his partner were both together, trussed in one another's arms. Ciel was so warm, so delicate, so soft. He pulled himself closer to the bluenette besides him and sighed, closing his eyes again; but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep.

"Ungh.." Alois remembered his stomach and felt a sudden surge of pain in his side, he grabbed at it and tried to remain as quiet as possible – he didn't want to wake Ciel up. He carefully grabbed his arm from under the small boy and sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes were in separate piles on the floor, and the thinner sheet had been thrown on the floor too, for good measure. He stood up, holding his side. Then the door creaked open slightly and the black-clad butler walked in – his eyes widened when he saw the blonde boy standing near the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry sir. Please, tell the young master to awake – there is… business he must attend to." The butler walked back out, silently shutting the door. Sebastian didn't really seem that phased by the naked Alois, but he did seem a little hesistant to stay in the room – which was why he asked Alois to wake Ciel up.

Alois looked down at his stomach and saw it was bleeding. He hissed a little when he applied pressure to it but he knew that in order to stop the bleeding he had to hold it. Then he heard little Ciel stir from his sleep.

"Mm… Alois?" He stretched a little and sat up. "Alois… what's wrong?" he looked a little disheartened.

"Nothing." He sighed then grabbed his clothes from the floor. "Your butler just left. He said you have business. Perhaps you should wake up, and get dressed."

Ciel pouted. "But I don't want to. Excuse my petulance but I highly doubt anything is worth my time." He shook his head lightly then watched Alois eagerly – he didn't know why, but for some reason he enjoyed watching this unwitting show. When Alois was fully dressed he grabbed Ciel's clothes from the floor and walked over to him, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sure it isn't important either, but your butler thinks it is." He placed the clothes next to him and told him to get dressed, and just as he turned to walk away, Ciel grabbed his neck tie and brought his face closer to his before he kissed him, and he kissed back. Alois rested his left knee on the bed and one hand on Ciel's shoulder. "I guess it isn't important after all."

They sat there kissing for about five minutes before Ciel cursed loudly. "Lizzie!" They heard the all-too-familiar sound of Lizzie's carriage drawing up the gravel outside the estate, and Ciel darted up, and started getting dressed. "My fiancé! Alois I'm sorry." Alois was a little shocked, then it sank in. Last night… didn't really mean anything? He pushed his hair back and stood back up, leaving the room. Ciel didn't seem to notice, he was too busy rushing around, trying to look presentable. Then the high-pitched, annoying voice rang through the hall, screaming Ciel, Ciel! Sebastian tried to stop her at the door but she was determined to get up to his room. Half-way through the hall, Alois ran past her, crying.

"Stop right there!" Alois stopped in his tracks and looked over, rubbing his eyes. "Who are you?"

He shook his head. "Nobody important." Lizzie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you a friend of Ciel's? why are you so sad?" Wow, she was annoying.

"I guess. And it doesn't matter. I should go."

"No no! A friend a Ciel's is a friend of mine, come on, downstairs, I can talk to Ciel later. Sebastian! Make some tea!" Her high pitched yells almost made Alois' ears bleed. Ciel looked out the door and covered his mouth. Apparently he'd made a mistake. Alois was torn up, Lizzie was talking to Ciel's new lover, and this couldn't end well.

Or so he thought.

~~end*chapter

A'N: Aish, I have NO ideas what so ever, and no idea where this is gonna lead. Leave me a review and tell me what you want to happen! Will Lizzie find out about Alois? Does Alois leave forever? Or does something more unexpected happen? Leave me a review, and I'll be sure to have ideas! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Write write yesyesyes~ I have a sudden case of writing fever XD I also apalogize for the lack of sex in the last chapter… I'll make it up to you – I promise. Also, this is the last chapter on this – sorry.

_"No no! A friend a Ciel's is a friend of mine, come on, downstairs, I can talk to Ciel later. Sebastian! Make some tea!" Her high pitched yells almost made Alois' ears bleed. Ciel looked out the door and covered his mouth. Apparently he'd made a mistake. Alois was torn up, Lizzie was talking to Ciel's new lover, and this couldn't end well._

_Or so he thought._

As Lizzie forced the sobbing Alois down the stairs, Ciel slipped back into his room and lay on his bed, covering his face. His bed still smelt like Alois. He rolled over and inhaled the scent for a few minutes before the butler came in.

"Bocchan. I advise you to take care of Lizzie. Young Master Alois is in a dreadful state." Ciel stood up and walked downstairs with his butler. He stopped at the entrance to the drawing room where the two were sat. He peered in, avoiding Lizzie's gaze.

"So tell me what's wrong!" Lizzie demanded as Alois cried. It was very out of his character to cry. But maybe, just maybe, Ciel meant something to him. And the fact that sex with Alois was worthless to him just made him want to run away.

"It's nothing…" Alois looked up and saw Ciel at the doorframe and his eyes widened then looked back to the floor.

"Lizzie."

Lizzie looked over her shoulder at him and she started to smile. "I can not stay long Ciel~ I must go. Hm the time?" Ciel looked up.

"Half eleven." Lizzie bounced up and rubbed Alois' hair before bounding towards Ciel and hugging him tightly before saying goodbye and skipping to the carriage. "Alois…" He responded as I heard his voice, but he just looked up, and didn't reply. "I'm… sorry." He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning on the side of the chair.

"Ciel…" He looked up at him. Something in his eyes told Ciel that he needed him, and vice versa. Alois got attatched quickly, and consistently needed someone or something to believe in – it was just his nature as a young boy. Ciel lowered his head and placed it on top of Alois'.

"I'm sorry." He kissed his blonde hair and then sat on the chair next to him, holding his hand. "I'm so sorry." Alois took this well and he stopped crying a little. He didn't know if he actually meant it or not though. Alois looked at him and nudged a little closer, watching the doorframe as Sebastian popped in with a tray of sweets.

"Bocchan." He put the cart next to them and quickly left, not wanting to interrupt them. Ciel took a small piece of cake on a fork and fed it to Alois. He didn't know how he felt right now, but he knew that Alois… meant something to him. Since his parents died, nobody meant anything to him – they were all just pieces of the game. But Alois was different.

Alois gently pushed his hand away and kissed him passionately, and the fork hit the floor as Ciel pushed Alois back a little, climbing over the chair and onto his lap – straddling him.

Ciel grabbed his collar and pulled at it a little, placing his other hand on the back of Alois' head and messing up his hair. Then he pushed his hands down the front of his blouse and into his shorts, then both of their breathing got heavier…

~Fin.

A/N:Short. I know. I'm sorry! But this is short because I wanted it to be open ended in case I ever desired to add onto this in the unforeseeable future.

Update as of 19-Feb-2013: This will no longer be updated/added to/blahblah. There will be more FF added to my profile but this story will remain as-is, but thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews~ You've all been fabulous (love you all~!)


End file.
